Rondo Mina Sahaku
"I am a person who lives in accordance with the 'Will of the Heavens.'" The twin sister of the heir to one of Orb's Five Noble Families, Rondo Mina Sahaku is often overshadowed by her older brother Ghina, a major political figure within Katharon. While many view her as being easily-influenced by her brother, Mina has a strong, passionate will that few in the nation of Orb can rival--and fewer still get the opportunity to see a true glimpse of. As a former member of the EOTI and the current head of Morgenroete, Incorporated, Mina is one of the driving forces behind the advanced technology currently possessed by Katharon. With the collapse of Orb at the hands of the Federation, however, Mina has become far more prominent a figure, both politically and on the field of battle, and quick to act against them when the opportunity presents itself. Background Information The twin sister of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, Mina and her brother are the adoptive children of the long-since deceased Koto Sahaku, the head of one of Orb's Five Houses and former rival of the also-deceased Uzumi Nara Athha. While Ghina was raised and groomed to be the next head of the Sahaku house, Mina was otherwise neglected by her father, left to submerge herself in her studies. An incredible intelligent and mentally gifted young woman, Rondo Mina Sahaku became one of the Extra Over Technology Institute's youngest students. Her time in EOTI wasn't long; with the untimely death of her father, Mina withdrew herself from the school to aid her brother, who was the next in line for the Sahaku family "throne." Eventually, thanks to his political clout, Rondo Mina Sahaku gained control as head of Orb Union's Morgenroete facility as chief engineer and standing president. It was with Morgenroete's resources that Mina created for the families a series of Izumo-class ships: to the Serian, the Susanoo. The Corner family, the Tsukumiya. The Athha, the Kusanagi, to make up for the past rivalry of the Sahaku twins' father. Despite these efforts, it appears to most that the Sahaku twins do not necessarily agree with one another--particularly, Mina has voiced her frustrations with Ghina's political schmoozing and especially his "interferrence" with her affairs at Morgenroete. Still, Mina ran Morgenroete as she desired, while Ghina generally kept out of her affairs. Utilizing her incredible intelligence, the fruits of Mina's labors include the Mirage Colloid and an ultracompact energy battery, both of which stem from Mina's efforts to replicate GN-based technologies employed by the Federation, now A-LAWS. These particular developments earned many peoples' interests. Taking note of this--as Ghina is wont to do--he used this to his advantage in many negotiations with others, further extending his powerbase in the political arena and strengthening his influence even further. This led to Ghina working Morgenroete's participation into the Atlantic Federation's G Project, as well. Using his sister, of course. An operation that was conceived under deep secrecy among the Federation and Morgenroete on Heliopolis, Mina and a woman named Erica Simmons worked together to design the GAT-series Gundam prototypes for the Federation. Unbeknownst to the Federation, however, Mina was ALSO hard at work creating a series of prototype mobile units for Orb. But, like all schemes of this nature, someone within the Federation sent out word to ZAFT that these developments were underway. As result, Crusader forces attacked Heliopolis. Under the cover of this assault on the Orb colony, four of the five GAT prototype units were spirited away, along with the Red and Blue Frame units. Among the casualties of Heliopolis, only the Gold Frame was secured by Ghina. With the loss of her work, Mina simply set out to redesign them as one, single package for the recovered Gold Frame while utilizing remaining parts of the Blitz Gundam to install in the Gold Frame. This would be the Frame which her brother Ghina would personally utilize in combat. As result, unbeknownst to Ghina, Mina used this time wisely, installing several features into the Gold Frame that would protect both the Frame AND Mina from any potential backstabbing her twin brother may throw at her in the future. While Mina would get herself involved in the affairs of Orb from time to time, she spent the majority of her time producing mobile suits and designing components. Much of Mina's work came through defense contracts commissioned not only by Orb forces, but through other organizations--such as the Federation, though these were generally conceived under careful cover. For a time, the Divine Wars were good to Mina--and her brother Ghina. That swiftly changed with the activities of several individuals--namely the hijacking of the TDD-1 Tuatha De Danaan by then-Orb allied Gauron and Ali al Saachez. Their actions ultimately resulted in the defect of former Orb House member Alejandro Corner into the Federation, who then led an assault against Orb and its nations. It was a long, bloody battle that cost many lives--including that of Uzumi Nara Athha of the Athha house--the nation in shambles and a former shadow of its own self. During the conflict, Mina was relatively withdrawn, working hard behind the scenes on securing what she could of aiding Orb forces in maintaining their units and keeping the battle going. Of course, it was inevitably in vain. Orb fells, its former self reduces to a splintered gathering of like-minded individuals. As result of the loss of Orb and its former glory, Mina was furious that the nation she had worked to preserve and defend was now in the hands of the very organization she'd fought with her brother to overcome. A vendetta was born, and this left the Sahaku twin a changed woman. Mina has a new goal now, thanks to the loss of Orb and its nations. Though they have reformed and are certainly on the right track, Mina does not necessarily believe the Federation deserves any mercy, even if its political rulers seek to provide 'aid' to its people. She focuses now on getting back the Orb Islands and, perhaps more importantly, thwarting the Federation and ultimately seeking to cripple them and take back the pride she believes Orb--rather, Katharon--has lost. She fights for the people of the former Orb who have been displaced and dishonored, sparing no mercy for the enemy who did not extend the same unto them. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED